Tamed
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Shadow's being followed by a dog with the suspicious colors of Sonic the Hedgehog. Why was the dog being so affectionate? Why did it love every little attention Shadow gave to him? And most importantly…why did Shadow feel attached to him…? NOT YAOI (only a little Shadow x Sonic)
1. Chapter 1

**HAHAHA I'm writing another story. Nothing can stop meh nao! :DD**

**I went to my sister's friend's house the other day and they had a dog and then, when the owner started playing around with him, I got an idea. "DING OMERGERD I GOTTA WRITE A STORY ABOUT SONIC AND SHADOW AND STUFF." And yep.**

**So…on with dah storeh!~**

Tamed

Chapter One: Unfortunate

The black hedgehog ran a hand through his quills and sighed, his back slumping as he walked through the streets of Station Square.

GUN was starting to expect more and more from him, and it was starting to annoy him and wear him out. Sheesh, even the Ultimate Lifeform has limits!

With a decent throbbing in his head, he realized that he had taken the wrong turn and walked into an alley somewhere. Turning around to go back, he heard some clinging noises, like the lid of the trashcan being knocked off and onto the ground. Then, he heard something scratching against something hard.

Too tired to turn around to look, the hedgehog let out a groan and kept on walking. 'Probably another wild cat looking for food in the trash…' he thought, not paying much mind.

As he walked towards his house, more and more people started staring at him. What's with those looks? He's been living here for more than four years now, he had settled down somewhere on the edge of the city so he could have a nice scenery and also easy access to the city.

So what was extraordinarily different today?

He ignored all the glares, the pointing of fingers, and the murmurs of surprise. All he wanted to do was to go home and crash onto his bed. Or wait. A sofa sounded good enough. All this stress and extra work was taking a toll on him. Maybe he was imagining all the looks people were shooting him. Was he really tired to that point?

But all his questions were revealed when he got back to his small little house on the edge of the city. The moment he opened his door and walked in and was about to shut it again, dirty dark blue fur covered in mud, dirt, garbage, and stinky odors was in his face.

"What the…" he blinked once and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with the blue thing on top of him, its green eyes staring into his red. "…hell." His brows scrunched together as he felt the thing's heavy breathing on his face. The dirt that had gotten caught in his fur wasn't too bad. But the smell, oh _Chaos,_ it was terrifying.

Taking the thing off of him and standing up, he took notice of the shape of the cobalt thing and noticed that it was a dog. A…wolf looking dog-ish dog. A…dirty wolverine-ish dog. Yeah. That's what it was.

Rubbing his eyes and running his hand down his face, he waved his hand at the dog, telling it to go away. "Shoo."

The dog stared at the hand and watched it go back and forth with fascination. He panted and huffed and grunted, sitting down, making it very obvious that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Go away," Shadow said. "I have nothing for you here." He held a hand to his hip and pointed out the door.

It didn't move and sat there panting, still looking at the hand.

With a frustrated growl, he left the dog by the door step and going over to his sofa, collapsing down on it. Once his back touched the cushions, his mind went blank and forgot all about the dog.

…That is, until he felt the familiar weight on him again, along with a odd wetness on his face.

He reluctantly opened his eyes…to see the animal sitting on him, its nose touching his, and its tail swishing back and forth, brushing over both his legs. Two seconds passed before Shadow growled at the dog. "Look. Out the door. I don't need a smut here in my house. I already have enough stress, so scram." Not even caring how stupid he sounded talking to an animal who probably didn't understand him at all, he chased the dirty dog towards the still open door. "Go and don't ever come back."

It whimpered and went out the door, and then lied down right in front of him. His eyes caught light of the sunlight still outside and sparkled, begging for Shadow to keep him, let him stay.

It folded its ears back, and arched its back, looking at the hedgehog in front of him. Then, even its eager little tail dropped down and tucked between its legs.

Shadow looked him over one last time before closing the door.

Sighing, Shadow retreated back over to the sofa and sat down. "Sure does remind me of that faker…" 'Except, Faker isn't a dog and he doesn't beg like that,' his mind added. But where was said hedgehog anyway? He hasn't been around for the last few weeks, and it was starting to feel strange without his constant bickering and cocky attitude. And Shadow, dare he say it, was actually kind of already missing the way the hero pissing him off. His adrenaline always kicks in whenever he's around, whether it be a good thing or bad. (that's probably why he's always so cranky when Sonic's there)

The dark colored hedgehog looked out the window and saw the sun's rays slipping through the cracks of the trees out in his yard. It was the time of sunset.

Feeling slightly annoyed at how he had to get up, then sit down, only to get up again, he pinched the skin above his nose as he stood up and climbed up the stairs to his room and into his bathroom. Taking a shower to get rid of the sweat his body had accumulated on his skin during the day and the dirt the strange behaving dog had gotten on him sounded like a good idea right now. And after that, he would get a nice two hour sleep before going out for dinner. And then tomorrow he would have to go grocery shopping…

Ugh.

XXX

As soon as the mist from the bathroom had escaped into his bedroom, and the cool air hit him, Shadow went over to his bed and nearly passed out immediately after he slumped onto the mattress. Oh, the soft, comfy mattress…

And he didn't even bother to put on any clothes other than the towel he had wrapped around his hips, loosely. His quills were still damp.

But he really couldn't care less as his mind started to blank out and sleep consumed him.

XXX

Shadow's eye lids fluttered open before closing them again. Arugh, the reason he hated naps…They always left him feeling dry and sore!

After a few minutes of waking up, he grabbed a nearby clock and stared at the numbers and minute hand blankly, trying to register what it meant.

…And then he saw. 8:48PM.

Muttering a long string of swear words, he got up and took the towel off. Looking back over at his bed sheets and how there was this section where it was a darker color than the rest of the sheet, he face palmed and growled at how stupid he was, how stupid GUN was, and how stupid the whole world was.

And honestly, he sure hasn't gotten any happier when he saw the dog still lying there, with its sad eyes, limp tail, and lifeless body position.

"What's today's date…I'll make sure to hate that number from this day on."


	2. Exhaustion

**Whoo! Fast updates! XDD (it's called a Writer's High XD) I write the first few chappies real quick but then they quickly die down to very~ Slow~ Updates~~~**

Tamed

Chapter Two: Exhaustion

Shadow ignored the dog once again and went out to take home some easy dinner. And the closest and easiest place to go to was Burger King.

He chewed on half the burger he had ordered as he walked out the clear doors of the place with a medium sized coke in his hand. Forget about healthy food. He doesn't need to watch his diet. He never got fat.

And when he was halfway home, his mind wandered back to the wild animal. Why wouldn't it leave him alone? Was he still there, waiting by his doorstep? What does it want anyway, food, shelter, a way back to its original owner…?

Shadow shook his head. He probably got hungry and went away to dig the trashcans again.

…Except he wasn't.

When the streaked Mobian neared his house, a silhouette of a four legged animal stood up. Shadow squinted in the darkness of the evening, when the night lights haven't turned on just yet. And saw the appendage at its rear began to wag. No doubt, it was the dog.

He walked over with a sigh and lowered himself onto one knee down before it. Setting the unfinished burger and coke to the side, his two hands cupped the dirty animal's head and ruffled the fur there.

And then he whispered the following words, "Silly dog…why do you stay here? I really have nothing for you. Are you lost?"

The animal looked at Shadow with big watery eyes…before snorting and turning to the side. Probably trying to say that, no, he wasn't lost.

"Then what are you? Hungry? Need a home?"

When the second two options were uttered, it began to wag its tail and circling the hedgehog. And then it barked once, twice, and thrice, before stopping at the left side of Shadow and looking at him, panting with an open mouth with its tongue halfway out.

Shadow thought of the possibilities. Tomorrow he was going grocery shopping…he _could_ pick up some of the stuff he needed there for the dog. And maybe after a few days of cleaning up the dog, he could send it to the adoption center somewhere in the city. And bam. Problem solved.

Smiling at the homeless little guy as he picked up his fast food again, he opened the door to his home. "Well then. Let's give you a bath first now, shall we?"

The dog didn't seem to disagree.

XXX

The dog disagreed alright.

The moment it set its dirty paws into the white tiled bathroom and heard the water running for its bath, it started jumping around. It freaked out…good thing the bathroom door was closed.

Seeing that the dog was so nervous going into the tub of water, he only let the water fill up 1/3 of the tub, just in case it splashed around. He hated cleaning up after someone else.

Kneeling down in front of it again, he stared into its emerald eyes that reminded him way too much of his rival. "Ready to get washed?" glancing over at the tub of water.

The dog whimpered and looked away, towards the door.

Sighing, Shadow took off his gloves and picked the dog up and placing him into the bathtub. During the process, he caught a glimpse of its peach-ish white underside and its reproduction organ. 'So he's a male.'

Taking a bar of soap and a soaked sponge, Shadow squeezed all the water out from the sponge and onto the messy dog.

With a surprised yelp, the dog jumped up and stood on his hind legs, his front paws search for something to grab, something to get away from any further water.

The hedgehog dipped the sponge in the water and repeated his earlier actions. The same thing kept on repeating until his supposed 'pet's fur was drenched with water.

This time, dipping the bar of soap into the already-somewhat-dirty water and then rubbing some onto the sponge. And then he proceeded with cleaning his pet.

Until the point where he was almost completely covered in soap bubbles, the dog had been considerably calm. And that was the time it went berserk on Shadow.

He started pouncing around, even shaking all the bubbles off of him, along with a lot of water droplets. And most of it landed on Shadow. And boy, he was not a happy hedgehog filled with flowers and rainbows right then.

Shadow took off his socks and shoes and went inside the brown colored water and slid the water proof curtains closed before turning on the shower head. He shot the water at the dog as he held him down, forcing the dog to lay down. "You better stay down or else Shadow's gonna drown you!" he threatened, wearing half a grin and half a scowl. You can just see how annoyed he was. Actually, if you really thought about it, you could almost see the Mobian with a popped vain on his forehead.

The dog whimpered and begged, howled and bucked, trying to get away. But the Ultimate Lifeform's ultimate grip was too ultimately strong, and he couldn't move more than an inch.

Finally giving up, he let the water spray him in the face, his underside, his back and his tail with loud whines.

Grabbing a nearby comb that he usually used for combing his chest fur, the supposed 'master' of the pet ran it through his pet's now a brighter blue pelt, taking the access dirt and dust out, as well as getting rid of the minor knots it had.

Finally, Shadow got off his cobalt colored pet and pulled the plug in the bathtub and let the mucky water flow down the drain.

He picked up the dog again and out onto the towel on the ground, countless droplets of water falling down onto the towel.

"Feeling clean yet?" Shadow muttered, getting two other drying towels, one for the dog and one for himself.

…and that was when he got blue fur and water shaken in his face.

XXX

Shadow had just finished drying his pet with the towel, and then combing his fur again, before blow drying him…and then brushing it down again.

Finally happy at how the dog looked – a body full of welcome-looking fluffy blue fur without a speck of dirt in sight – Shadow had finally settled down onto his bed in his bedroom.

Unfortunately, the damp part on his bed sheet was still there. But the hedgehog realized right then that he was way too exhausted to even think about changing it…so he let it be as he crashed into his bed for the second time that day.

He flicked off the lights in the room as a habit and closed his eyes…and almost fall asleep…before the dog climbed onto the bed as well, onto him, and settled down on Shadow's chest.

Having no more strength to push him off, the two fell asleep in that position, warm from each other's body heat.

**Huhuhu. Told you so. Not exactly yaoi…but mild Sonic x Shadow. X33 But it's cuuuuuute~~~ And don't worry. Shadow'll name him soon. Real soon~ w**

**Chapters will take a little longer than usual to update because I want to draw a picture for every chapter I write. Sooooooo, (unless you wanna draw for me,) it'll take a little longer. And I ****_have_**** been a bit busy these days with all the lessons and homework and all. Plus my laziness. Ugh, is this even summer anymore? D:**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE~**

**One last thing: Which story should I update?~ RiJ (Romance in Japan), The Kings of Sheldon, or My Shadowy Hero? Or should I just keep on posting new chapters for this story? :3**


End file.
